Walk Away
by CelitanWriter
Summary: Fluffy interaction at Priestly-Sachs household.


**Notes:**  
>Hello, everybody!<br>I write since long ago, but this is my first time publishing some of my material. It's kind of thrilling for me, I must say.

Am I the only one to feel this way?  
>What do you think of this one?<br>_Let me know._

I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Walk Away and this fluffy shot came out. I'm thinking about giving it some following, not sure yet.  
>Well, unfortunately I own nothing, just borrow some characters every now and then. "Walk Away" is an established Mirandy and PG rated.<br>_Unbetaed,_ so the eventual mistakes are mine.

Dig in. (:

* * *

><p>– <em>You've got your mother and your brother, every other undercover tellin' you what to say…<em>– Came a sweet singing voice from inside.

Silently entering the house a bit early than the normal, Miranda discarded her Pradas, coat and bag on the closet and kept listening. That sounded nice as if it renewed her energy somehow.

– _You think I'm stupid, but the truth is that it's cupid, baby, Lovin' you has made me this way, yeah…_

Padding through the living room to the kitchen with an already upwards eyebrow, the older woman saw who was singing the rhythmic pop music.

– _So before you point your finger, get your hands off of my trigger, oh yeah… _– Andrea danced and sang along the music while washing dishes in the sink. So much for a brand new dishwasher long forgotten lately, she shook her head.

While she sang, her head shook back and forth as she seemed to hiss some parts of the music, rather incorporating its mood. Andy would frown, close her eyes briefly and gesticulate with her hands as well. Her voice elevated when she hit the chorus.

– _I'm looking attention, not another question, should you stay or should you go? Well, if you don't have the answer, why you're still standing here? Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey! Just walk away…_

_Delightful voice, _Miranda thought. But even with that beautiful voice, that song caught her off guard. Was Andrea lonely somehow? Did she know Miranda was watching her and actually asking for her? Well, the music seemed to fit her perfectly. She was just standing there, observing her wife since 6 years now and could help it not to remember everything Andrea had changed in her family's life. And here this funny and simultaneously weird situation was, confusing her. Should they discuss something that wasn't yet? Wait, did she just say "walk away"?

– _I waited here for you, like a kid waiting after school, so tell me how come you never showed?..._

That was right. Andrea had waited for her to stop bitching to come up and ask her out. She'd given Miranda everything and never asked anything else but her company and kept by her side still having a hard time always she has to ask something.

– _I gave you everything and never asked for anything, and look at me, I'm all alone. _– When she was about to enter the kitchen, she was stopped by Caroline's hand on her shoulder.

– Wait. Keep watching. – She whispered and Miranda slowly nodded.

– _So, before you start defendin', baby, stop all your pretendin'… _– Caroline entered the kitchen and picked up the verse fast, moving like she was feigning to admonish Andy.

– _I know you know I know, so what's the point in being slow, let's get the show on the road today…_

Andy smirked and sang loud – _Heeeeeeey! I'm looking for attention, not another question…_

Miranda watched already smiling at the silly scene in front of her. Andrea had a place in every Priestly heart. Now two of her girls sang their lungs out in a rather teen way and that was the highlight of her day.

– _Hey, hey, hey, hey! Just walk away. _– Cassidy paced in the kitchen after winking at her mother and continued from the end of the chorus.

– _I wanna love, I want a fire, to feel the burn, my desires! I wanna a man by my side, _

– _Not a boy who runs and hides! _– The other two sang together.

– _Are you gonna fight for me? _– Cassidy pointed to Caroline,

– Oh yeah!

– _Die for me? _– She pointed to Andrea.

– So will!

– _Live and breathe for me? _– Cass dramatically gesticulated with both hands. – _Do you care for me? 'Cause if you don't then just leave! _– She hissed the verse pointed towards the door.

Miranda kept watching until the music came to an end and saw the three women in the kitchen began to laugh.

– Girls, that was just nice! – Andrea wiped her forehead and kept laughing.

– Yeah, if it was combined before it wouldn't came out so cool. – Cassidy completed, giving them a high-five.

– I have to say I didn't know that my three women had such a talent hid quiet in a corner of their golden throats. – Miranda declared, finally entering the kitchen.

– Mira! Did you just see it?! Aren't we the coolest Kelly Clarkson's covers ever? – Andrea kissed Miranda's cheek soundly and said in the teenage way she knew that teased her wife.

– Well, I don't know this Kelly woman but I can attest you do sing in a pleasant way. – The older woman said smirking. – We will talk about that lyrics later, though. Waiting for me "like a kid waiting after the school"? Really, Andrea? – Miranda teased Andrea back and rolled her eyes playfully, earning giggles from the girls.

– Uh-oh, ma, now you're the one who will have to walk away. – Caroline clicked her tongue.

– Yeah, ma, prove to mom how you care about her since you've some extra time today. – Cassidy was slapped by Andy.

– You brat. You walk away now, go get ready to Barbra's and get back here. – She admonished lightly.

– You heard Kelly, Bobbseys. Hey! – Miranda was slapped as well. – I'll see the two of you in 5.

– Got it, mommies. – They heard twin giggles out the kitchen and up the stairs.

– So…you liked it? I just got carried away by the music and…

– No need to justify yourself, darling. – Miranda cooed, hugging a covered-in-sweat Andrea.

– Aw, come on, Mira. I feel gross. – She said miserably. – I'm feeling a plebeian today, as you would put it.

– Yes, quite. My gross plebeian. – The older woman planted a chaste kiss on Andy's shoulder. – About the loud singing thing, I do like it. I think you should do it more often, it suits you. I can say I feel relaxed and cheery at the same time.

– I don't have to walk away, then? Even when I have to wait for you, – Andrea kissed Miranda's forehead – and miss you here with me, – a kiss on her cheek – and your full-of-yourself person, and…

– Of course not! Because _I wanna love_, – Mira lowered her voice and passed her index fingertip on her sweated chest lazily, – _I want a fire_, – she popped out two of her shirt buttons – _to feel the burn_, – she tugged on her waist, – as well as _my desires_ with you. – Miranda husked the last verse and squeezed Andrea's hard, eliciting a low moan from her.

– Oh my god, you certainly know what and how to quote someone. – Andy licked her lips absentmindedly as Mira laughed.

– I do. – She trailed a hand over Andrea's back. – Now I must ask you: do _I_ have to walk away? Yes, because you sang it so vehemently that I thought the music was for me.

– Of course not! – Andy repeated her wife, caressing the nape of her neck. – Don't be silly. I didn't even know you were watching me, did I?

– Ma! Barbra's going to pick us! – They heard a teenager shout interrupt them.

Andrea sighed. – Do not dare to walk away, my lady. – Miranda disentangled from her wife and sat over the kitchen counter, looking sultry at her.

– Go already, my girl. Instruct them to be good for Barbra and then prepare to beg to be alone again when I'm done with you. – She smirked hungrily seeing Andy gulp hard and then unsteadily turn away from her. – You'll never walk away again if it depends on me, my darling. _Never again_. – Miranda happily vowed to herself, hearing her wife deal with their daughters in the living room.


End file.
